Beast Bullet
by PaperFox19
Summary: Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project An assassin wants to turn Tsuna's guardians against him and uses a special bullet to bring out the beasts in Tsuna's guardians. Gokudera-dog Yamamoto-dog Hibari-cat/panther Mukuro-cat Ryohei-dog Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Anthro

Pairing:Tsuna/Harem

Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Beast Bullet

An assassin wants to turn Tsuna's guardians against him and uses a special bullet to bring out the beasts in Tsuna's guardians. Gokudera-dog Yamamoto-dog Hibari-cat/panther Mukuro-cat Ryohei-dog

Chap 1 Plan takes Action

Assassin Vildo Magnus, specialty hunting animals, he developed a special bullet that brought out a person's animal traits. He used it on his targets to make them a better challenge before killing them. His reputation brought him an odd job. To destroy Tsunayoshi and his guardians.

Magnus had a plan to use his beast bullets and make Tsuna's guardians tear him and each other apart. Tracking them was easy his problem was the Hitman Reborn. The assassin knew there was a new presence in the town but Magnus's hunting skills kept him only a step ahead of the hitman. He tracked each target learned their patterns, but being a hunter he didn't realize how close the guardians wanted to be to Tsuna.

The man hit Gokudera and Yamamoto first, he didn't care what they turned into. He hit Gokudera walking home the bullet turned into energy and invaded Gokudera's body before he could act. Gokudera collapsed and Magnus went after Yamamoto. He didn't see the fluffy white hair tail spring up or the white doggy ears that sprang up from Gokudera's head. Gokudera groaned as he collapsed from exhaustion as the bullet altered his body more and more.

Yamamoto was hit in his home while he was practicing his sword skills. He was also changed with dog ears and tails his body pulsed as the bullet changed him.

Ryohei was doing a nightly run and an easy target for Magnus. He hit the boxer and Ryohei kept running a few miles before finally collapsing. The muscle head didn't even realize he was shot. White and gray ears sprang from his head and a long tail sprang from the base of his spine. The sun guardian was changed by the bullet, not that Magnus saw it again he was already after his next target.

Hibari was snoozing on the roof of the school. Magnus shot him forcing the male awake he saw Magnus and was about to fight when the change took over him. He collapsed and black cat ears sprang from his head and a long black panther like tails sprang out of him.

Mukuro was next on Magnus's list. He found him at his base of operation. Mukuro thought his illusions would be able to take the man out but the man's hunter instinct allowed him to keep his mind free from Mukuro's influence. Of course Ken and Chikusa were out for a late night snack run. Mukuro was hit with the beast bullet. He had black cat ears and a long tail with purple stripes along it.

Magnus smirked he believed his plan was full proof. Oh boy was he wrong…

Tsuna had an odd feeling he had no clue what was about to hit his house tomorrow.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group Hybrids

Pairing:Tsuna/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Beast Bullet

Chap 2 Horny Pets

Tsuna groaned as he woke up, he felt extra warm for some reason. He heard the sound of purring and he looked down. There was someone under the blanket with him! Tsuna began to sweat as he pulled the blanket back, he gasped seeing the naked and neko Hibari. He was curled against him nuzzling his chest purring contently. "Hibari!" Tsuna shouted.

The black haired neko growled as he was roused from his sleep. "Herbivore, why did you wake me up?" Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"Hibari why are you here and why are you naked in my room and how do you have cat ears and a tail?" Tsuna spat out questions so fast it made Hibari twitch in anger.

"I don't know how I got the ears and tails, I am here because I came here to get answers. I got distracted by your scent and I was tired so I crawled in bed with you, is that a problem?" Hibari growled the last part.

"Umm…no…not at all." Tsuna said and slinked out of bed. "You get some rest, I'm gonna find Reborn to get some answers." Hibari nodded his head and grabbed Tsuna's pillow and buried his face in it. Tsuna blushed as Hibari nuzzled his pillow his tail swaying back and forth his naked rear showed off to Tsuna. The brunette pinched his nose to keep himself from having a nose bleed. Tsuna left leaving Hibari to dry hump his mattress.

Tsuna was looking for Reborn. He ran down stairs and their came a banging on the door. Tsuna went over and opened the door and was tackled by 2 naked males who had dog ears and tails. Tsuna gasped as a naked Gokudera and Yamamoto pinned him down and began to lick his cheeks, they were shaking like they were out all night in the cold. Tsuna rubbed their bodies and the males ground their arousal against him. Gokudera's tail was wagging happily as was Yamamoto's and the male's groaned and whined just basking in Tsuna's warmth.

Gokudera was freaked out when he had woken up from his change. All he wanted to do was find Tsuna, Yamamoto had chased his tail a few minutes before getting cold he wanted to get warm but he didn't go home he went to Tsuna's house. They buried their noses in his neck and inhaled his fresh morning scent getting even hornier from the scent. "Tenth I needed you so bad." Gokudera whined.

"Oh Tsuna I was so cold I wanted to be in your arms so bad." Yamamoto moaned and the male's rubbed their arousals against him. Tsuna's face had gone completely red.

"Bad dogs heel." A rolled up green newspaper came down onto the dog boys asses. Gokudera and Yamamoto yelped crawling off Tsuna. "Reborn!?" Tsuna gasped and went over to the two dog boys. "You guys not you to." He hugged them and their tails wagged happily. 'Tsuna still loves us.' Was the joint thought.

"Tsuna it seems an assassin has targeted you and has used a dangerous bullet on them turning into animal hybrids." Reborn said and Tsuna gasped. "I'll round up your guardians and bring them here you have to take care of them until I find the assassin."

"Why?! Can't we call the 9th or something or isn't there something your bullets could do?" Tsuna gasped as the dog boys started licking his face again.

"No the bullets effects can only be reversed by the assassin who designed the bullets." Reborn readied Leon. "I will hunt him down, you take care of your guardians they are in a dangerous state at the moment."

Reborn left to gather Ryohei and Mukuro and Tsuna tried to calm down the two horny dog boys. 'Oh great just another weird day at the Sawada house.' Tsuna thought as he pet the inu.

To be continued


End file.
